This Song for You
by shandulah84
Summary: Asuka returns from her date to hear Shinji in his room playing the cello. How will she react? And furthermore, what will this lead to? Some OOC, SxA, songfic Your Song by Elton John


I just wanted to try this simple one-shot and see where it would go. My first romantic songfic, using Elton John's song "Your Song". Just for the disclaimer below, this song isn't mine, either, just using it for this fic, probably no more than once.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, like I'm actually rich enough anyway? Besides it's their company, they bring us the wonders, we just make the fan works of them

Warning: Major OOCness ahead! Don't tell me I didn't warn you!

----------------------------------------

This Song for You

The night air was fresh to whoever was outside taking it in, and the breeze was warmer than it had been in the past months. The stars were twinkling in the sky with the pale moonlight streaming through the apartment window. Inside his room, Shinji Ikari was just setting down his things and reaching for his cello, recounting instantly the memory in which he received the item.

He had returned from the visit with his father, or otherwise labeled as "the day", to Yui Ikari's grave, a heart heavy with confused emotions towards everything. Though it had usually been like this or of the sort for the pilots, Shinji, after seeing the tombstone marker which held a coffin with no body within, he was once again reminded of the unpleasant memories of nearly ten years ago.

Producing the cello from its respective case, Shinji grabbed the instrument by its handle, the large end, and took the string and stand in his hands, heading out onto the balcony. He cracked the door open a little, and peeked outside to see if it would be too dark or late to play at such a time at night. The stars glittered and reflected across the windows, creating a mirage of twinkling specks in the glass.

He set up the stand and all of the cello's components before seizing the music from his folder. The wooden instrument was caked with dust after having sat in the same position for months now and being untouched for years. Some sections of the strings appeared to be falling apart and out of shape, but it was merely the appearance of the object that made it seem rather auspicious for musical ideas.

Shinji ran the hairs of the bow across the strings, producing a mellow sound before it ceased its former screeching. It wouldn't be too long before he would have to replace the strings with newer, refined horse hairs and get a professional tuner to properly tweak the pitch of the instrument.

After inspection of the cello's condition, Shinji placed the pages of music before him on the stand and glanced at them, checking for errors or mistakes in the notes. He felt that his SDAT player would not assist in bringing him temporarily out of the minor depression as the songs repeated themselves over and over again. And any person in the room, particularly one noisy and brash as Asuka, could simply shout over the music and the boy would cover his ears, turning the volume up on maximum, which usually did nothing to ease the situation.

And so he began the soft, somber part of Vioncello Suite, a beautiful piece smooth, and flowing making it seem almost melancholic. The rhythm was unrushed and Shinji kept consistent with the beat, playing almost flawlessly despite having never touched or even handled the instrument for several years. He placed all of his raw emotions felt ever since his father abandoned him in the music, making its power override that of any other normal musician's work.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

The door to the apartment flung opened, revealing Asuka frustrated expression, apparently complaining at how Japanese doors don't open the correct way. "Stupid door! Next time you damn open!" She stopped in her tracks when the sound of a cello being strummed filled her ears. "What's that? Who's playing a cello in here?"

She walked in the direction the sound was feeding in from, the noise growing progressively louder as she neared it. The redhead stopped by her bedroom to set her things on her bed before proceeding to the source of the tune. She released the tiny compartment bag from her shoulders as it landed on the bed, forgetting to change into a fresh pair of clothes. Her curiosity overrode the fact of hygiene and showering up to get ready for dinner. Then she realized someone was absent from the home, thinking they should be preparing dinner at this time.

"Hey idiot, come make my dinner!" she called but received no answer from the deathly silence.

_That idiot, where the hell is he? He's supposed to make my dinner..._ Asuka thought, continuing in her search for the composer of the piece. The song was very beautiful, though the refrain of the notes and order in which they were in gave off the more appeal of sorrow. It seemed that whoever was performing the piece was obviously depressed, because in the manner they were playing the notes lined up properly and the arpeggios were perfect.

_The person must be a professional..._ Asuka thought again, taken aback by such raw talent. The arpeggios climbed a scale ascending to the song's highest peak in the music and remained in the same spot for a long time. The strummer must have held the bow across the strings for the longest time before bringing it back down to descend the rest of the scale. A crescendo to the greatest point increased per measure as Asuka stood there in awe to the magnificent performance, though she would never tell the person playing the song that, for it would be too embarrassing, especially when complimenting others than herself.

She reached the doors leading to the balcony and slid them open. The breeze of the night air blew against her face and whipped at her hair, blowing it behind her. She suppressed a gasp so the player wouldn't hear her when she saw who was making a masterpiece out of such a simple sheet of music.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no,  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

There he was, the Third Child sitting in his chair on the balcony boards silent and composed, features expressing how deeply involved he was in the music. His eyes weren't even cast down sight-reading the correct notes and rhythms, but were closed and almost shut tightly, as if he were trying to chase away the demons from interrupting his concentration. Asuka noticed the peaceful look on his face replacing the depressing one from minutes ago, and took in how calm and collect he was, unlike the way he acted whenever he was in his Eva or around her.

_What the...? I didn't know he played._.. she mused from within her thoughts. She stood there in the doorway studying his fixed expression affirmative of exactly what to feel at the moment. However, she herself was so taken-aback that even _she_ didn't even know what her emotions should be towards the fact that he actually has some talent. She figured normal perverted idiots like him couldn't so much as pick up an instrument and begin strumming on it, but the sight before deadly proved her wrong.

She wanted to leave, call the pervert and idiot like she always does, but she couldn't find it in any place to move whatsoever, and now she was practically _stuck_ on the carpet in the doorway. Were someone to want to walk in, they'd probably inspect the scene with awe because the redhead was very rarely this entranced, and leave promptly. But Asuka was still here, unable to move her feet, the music from Shinji's cello embellished with beautiful progress of ornamental notes and enchanted with a smooth, flowing tone.

An idea prompted itself in the back of her head; she played the violin and took lessons a few years back, but not even_ she_ was this good. She concluded it had to be the fact the Third Child's been playing for several years and never gave up, but she wasn't sure, however, she'd have to ask him as soon as he was done.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

A few gracious grace notes later, Shinji's hands eased out of the tune and slowly stood still. Time passed for a few seconds as he inhaled a few unhurried breaths and he released the cello against him, though it still sat firmly in place because of its own stand. He pushed the object away slightly and opened his eyes swiftly at the sound of loud clapping in the room.

Asuka saw how he had completed the entire piece without mindless flaws and unseemingly mistakes in the song. Quite impressed with the Third Child's performance, and in an unusual act of commendation, the girl applauded loudly showing her astonishment at his talent. Truth be told, she was almost electrified with both the song and his manner in which he played...but she would neither admit nor tell him that, for he'd think she was odd and it'd be too embarrassing.

Shinji gasped. "A-Asuka! W-What are you doing...in h-here!"

Asuka just simply stared at him, but hadn't stopped her clapping until a second later, dropping her hands back down to her side. "What, I can't just listen to a performance of my roommate whenever I want to? Jeez, what is this world coming to?" she said something quite odd to even her.

Shinji shook his head. "I-I didn't say you couldn't. It's just weird with you listening and all. I've never had an audience before," he finished before Asuka could give him a death glare.

But, surprisingly, she never did. Instead, she merely applauded and, strangely enough, complimented him; even the devil's children could be moved almost entirely by an almost surreal, but wonderful performance, Shinji accomplishing just that to Asuka. "Well you need one. Someone should listen to you," she praised. "Maybe Misato can."

Shinji wasn't _that_ stupid, though, he could tell that Asuka still hadn't gotten out of her shock. "Y-you were t-that impressed?" he asked timidly, not wanting to set off the girl's anger.

"Well, yeah! What'd you think, dummkopf! You may be an idiot...but...some idiots have talent I guess..." This _was_ unusual, and almost abnormal for the Second Child to be doing this, as she never, _ever_ complimented anyone but herself. She pushed away the thought, however, that it could have been this lousy dweeb who did this to her, yet, she was still praising him, unaware of his blush growing on his face.

He turned his head a little, trying to keep Asuka from noticing his blush. "I-I prefer cooking over music. Besides I haven't really had the chance to play anyway."

Asuka knew this was coming from the Third Child, just not in the way she expected it to come from him, so she decided to add a comment before the mood darkened and he became depressed. "Well I was certainly impressed," she said, though she normally wouldn't tell anyone her true feelings on a subject such as this. "What other songs do you know, idiot?" she asked, though not putting as much power on the "idiot" as she normally does.

Still trying to hide his blush, Shinji surfed through his folder, picking it up off the ground. "Well," he started, turning to a page of music, "there's this other song I know...but...it...might sound a bit messy..." He was still shy in front of anyone, especially Asuka, and she was the last person he wanted listening right now.

Asuka came over to him and glanced at the sheet of music, observing its contents and notes. "Hmm...this doesn't look too hard...What song is this anyway?" she asked, leaning over Shinji and noticing the music did not have a title.

Glancing at the near-compromising position they were in, Shinji quickly turned away and to the side. It looked as if the girl were feeling up on the boy, but he didn't want to let her know that, for ignition of the flame was strongly discouraged by any person who happened to be around, in this case, a penguin staring at them through the doorway.

Blushing heavily, Shinji kept his head turned. "U-uh well," he gulped, "i-it's a song...I-I wrote...not to long ago..."

Asuka noticed his stammering and soon realized why. Shinji backed away nervously, worried that she might come onto him in a disturbing way. She blushed faintly, but would not and did not allow any other to see it, but the expression quickly wore off as she approached her next question. "Who or what is the song for? I mean, why did you write it?"

Shinji shrugged, head now turning the other way again. "I-I don't know," he said, knowing the real reason why he wrote it, but he just didn't want to tell Asuka.

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"Come on, idiot! Everybody has a reason for what they do! Even an idiot like you should have and know what that reason is!" she shouted, though not so much in her harsh way, more like...chuckling...?

He gave her a thoughtless look. "What are you telling me you don't have one? There has gotta be a reason, and you better tell me, before I..." For some reason, she found herself not wanting to complete her sentence, maybe it didn't quite fit...the strange mood they were placed in...

Thankfully, he interrupted her before anything could go wrong, or not the way he intended. "If I told you...you would laugh at me...like you always do..."

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Asuka was somehow angered, but not in the way she'd expected. "Why the hell would you think that! At least you're not totally dysfunctional. You have a reason, but you haven't told me what it was yet."

Shinji pulled at his shirt collar. "Well, uh...there's a reason for that, see..." _You always laugh at me, Asuka. You wouldn't care about what...no, who I specifically wrote this for..._

Asuka was genuinely curious, as Shinji could tell from the look in her eyes. "See? You have a reason, but you're just not willing to share it. Why don't you just stop being shy for once like the damn pathetic wimp you are, idiot, and fess up! It's not like I'm gonna hurt you right now, you know!"

Shinji backed away. "Eh..."

Asuka threatened him with her fist. "But if you keep _that_ up, I'll pummel you, Third Child! Stop acting like a damn coward and be brave for once! I swear,_ this_ is the reason Kaji is so much better than you..." she stopped herself, suddenly aware at how open she had become all of a sudden, but could not find it anywhere to change back to normal...Just why was she opening up to a spineless coward like him?

"But you'll hurt me..." Shinji started quietly, though loud enough for Asuka to hear, "if I tell you...Call me names...and such..."

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

He looked into her eyes, her own widening in surprise. "I'll tell you...but you'll still laugh at me, mock me...regardless of who this song is for...You won't care.."

Though Asuka was not one to be sentimental about issues such as this, she was slightly taken-aback for a second as to why this was happening to her. Of course, people always told her how much of a bitch she is, but she never expected to directly hear it out of Shinji, though it hadn't come yet. She was actually expecting it after his revelation a second or two after he proclaimed it, but none such came through his words...but...sadness...as if something were missing from his own life...something he wanted and needed...

Asuka didn't know how to react, however, for when Shinji began to negate or condescend her as in this way, she would normally beat him to a pulp. But what was coming out of his mouth...were true facts...though she was still in denial of them and didn't want to accept it. She knew she berated Shinji, but never thought that she'd lived to see the day when he confronted her about it to her face and have a problem with it. Asuka always thought he didn't mind, unlike all the other guys, when she teased him, but now she could see in his eyes orbs of hurt and loneliness...like something had abandoned him years ago...

She should have known this was going to happen, judging by the way he always acts towards her, introverted and shy, withdrawn from her space. It might have been from her attitude, as it was the deterring factor in her personality, but the boy was too caring to hate anyone, even someone as moody as Asuka.

In the time she had known him, Asuka suspected there was something strange causing him to act the opposite of extroversion in his environment. In a scarce gesture, she reached out to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You idiot," she demanded calmly, "does it look like I'm going to hurt you? Just tell me why you wrote that song, that's all."

This was too much for Shinji to take, as it was more than just unusual to see Asuka even compliment him to begin with, and _then_ not be angry at him? It was too hectic and the ideas were absurd and jumbled in his head. Maybe the girl was being sincere about it, maybe not; but who knew? He had to take a risk and not be shy...

Still, he hesitated from the touch. "A-Asuka!" he said, startled and alarmed by the uncanny gentleness from the usually feisty girl.

Asuka smiled and grinned at the same time, trying not to show any signs of weakness. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I? But if you're thinking perverted thoughts...then I have every right to castrate you, you understand!" Shinji gulped. "Good, now play that other song for me."

"W-What!" he choked.

Asuka decided a clearer approach to get it into the boy's thick skull. "Look, idiot," she began, grabbing the cello and pushing it towards him. "It's your choice: I can be nice and you won't come out with any bruises or marks...or I can kick your balls out through your other end. Decide now, but I would choose the first option, if you know what's good for you."

Shinji stuttered. "T-The f-first...o-option..."

Asuka knew that would get a reaction out of the boy. "I always win," she smirked inwardly. "Now play that damn song for me, idiot, or do I have to show that cello up your ass?"

Shinji quickly shook his head. "N-No...I'll play..." He then retrieved the cello from Asuka's hands.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

The tune was entitled "The Fire in Your Heart" and was much more beautiful than the one the boy always played. He hadn't planned on Asuka's entry and request for this one song, but for him to play in peace and let the soft music soothe his painful wounds whenever around...his father... But here she was, wanting him to play it just like she asked him to...

The tempo was slow, but added more to the song's sheer beauty and complexity as a challenging piece for even the most talented. And Shinji had talent, it's just that he patronized himself as the martyr, not believing in his work and abilities. Even Asuka thought the same, though she would never do much as to blurt it out in one sentence like she does about piloting her Evangelion.

Asuka, again, was amazed at his ability, which was growing from before and heightening at the hardest, but most gracious part of the song. It truly sounded close to what the name of the song was dubbed, fire flowing sweetly and freely with much liberation in sound to the music. And, again, the boy was set off into one of his inner-peace modes, eyes shut and overlapping into relaxation.

When he finished the piece, Asuka applauded him again. "Wow, I never knew you had it in you, Third. At least there's something you can do right. But you still have to tell me why you wrote this piece...and its title sounds..."

Shinji interrupted, finally deciding to tell her the truth, but not without stuttering or stammering in reply. "Oh what the heck! Why not just say it? Anyway, Asuka, I'm pretty sure you have an idea as to who I wrote this song for..."

Asuka shook her head. "No, I actually have no clue, idiot. Just tell me who it is and stop being so stupid. I can't sit here all day!"

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Shinji took a deep breath. "Okay here goes...Asuka, these past few months have been nothing but a pain, but since you've come here...it's almost like a part missing from me has been reinserted back into my life again...I don't know how to say this, nor do I know what to feel...But, I guess you could say that I..."

Asuka had an idea of what he was going to say, but never thought in a million years he'd tell it to her, especially not like this. Had he finally gained some backbone and a spine? Or was he just pretending about to revert back to his normal, usual self that she loathed more than anything?

She didn't know, but some strange part of her deep down wanted Shinji to complete what he had to say, a hint of hope shimmering in her eyes... "That you what? Spit it out, idiot!"

Shinji didn't know why this was so difficult; perhaps it was her temper leaving an issue out in the open and unexplained? Or was it just his stupid cowardly self he had yet to overcome with audacity? He wanted to take the next step and ascend the tower leading to her, but was too afraid of opening up to others. "Well, it's that I...I...think I might like you, but I'm not sure...what'd you think...I..."

He braced himself for the inevitable slap from Asuka's strong hand, but it never came. Shinji glanced up from his position in the chair, but not directly into Asuka's light cerulean eyes the color of the sky as he felt he could not face her at this moment. However, her actions surprised him as she approached him not without a shocked look on her face at first and looked down at him, still standing.

The redhead came out of her shock that he would even attempt to reveal his feelings to the girl without being punished. She surprised herself by not abusing him or berating him like her standard behavior allows in every way. Instead, she reached out her hand and, in a strange but almost loving gesture, as the boy nearly cried, caressed his face where the incoming slap would've normally been. "...So you like me, eh?" she asked in a quiet voice, peering him down as if searching for something.

The boy nodded when she removed her hand and it fell back down to her side. "What makes you think I'm...the perfect person for you? There are many guys out there, Shinji, who want only as much to date me for my body or get a chance with me in bed and you know what I do to them?" Shinji shook his head. "I squash them or pound them to a pulp if they dare even touch me." She was saying this very...almost too much...calmed and more subdued than usual, so contrasting to her normal demeanor...

Shinji didn't understand what she was trying to get to...but was sure she would revert back to her old self any minute now... "B-but," she glanced down, a pink blush forming on her cheeks, "y-you are...somehow...different than the others...I've realized..." She didn't know the reason why she was opening up to him all of a sudden, but somehow couldn't find a way to control herself...almost as if...something within were doing this to her...something inside her...A second personality, perhaps?

It was Shinji's turn to speak. "W-what do you mean...Asuka...?"

"I-I don't know why I'm saying this, idiot, but..." she found this too hard to say, even admitting it too herself. "I think the song you just played, dummkopf, was very...touching somehow..." But something _had_ to have been controlling her, though she didn't know what...

Shinji was confused. "Which one? The one I made or the one I was playing before?"

Asuka shook her head. "No...that other one, idiot." She wasn't stressing the word as usual, in fact, it was hardened and callous like she wanted or intended it to be...rather, sweet and affectionate, if not lacking emotion...

"You mean 'The Fire in Your Heart' one?" Asuka nodded. "I just made that one up."

The German redhead often had a difficult time in complimenting others than herself, but tried so anyway. "Y-Yeah...who is that one for, anyway?"

Shinji looked down and blushed. "Erm...I think I made it for one of my...favorite roommates, I guess..." He did, but didn't want to say it in front of Asuka...

Asuka once again grew shocked as the expression developed on her face. "F-favorite roommate? Just who is this person, anyway!" Though, mysteriously, her typical behavior was being mitigated in temper by the forces of another seemingly personality, Asuka was becoming fed up with a lack of answer and no one cluing her in. If it was one thing she hated, it was secrets people kept from her without letting her know, almost as if she were lower or not a part of the other conversation...

"I...suppose you already know..." Shinji began, putting away his cello after rising from the seat.

Asuka shook her head. "No, I don't know who it is..." She flung her arms in the air and walked off to her room without giving him notice...

_What the hell was that!_ Shinji thought, but sighed before heading into the kitchen to prepare some dinner.

-----------------

Asuka did not leave the quarters of her room, not even when dinner was being prepared and served on the table. Shinji was the only one to eat it as he dumped the remaining contents into the trashcan and washed the dishes. Whatever he felt worth in saving was preserved in the refrigerator and freezer if Misato were still hungry. But, knowing how quickly she'd go for the beer right after coming in through the door, she would most likely skip out on a meal for a dozen pack of alcohol.

Asuka was thinking about what Shinji told her earlier, when he confessed, in the utmost untraditional and unromantic way, his feelings for her. She never knew he would grow a spine and as much use to her advantage as against her, but he certainly did so and could, at any moment, snap and throw a punch fully in the face. Hell, the boy was strong enough to leave a black eye without effort, for it took anger, not physical capabilities, to lash out at the biting and stinging lioness.

And sooner or later, it would come about. But the girl decided to leave it for tonight and fall asleep, only minutes later to be interrupted by a dreading nightmare. The girl cried softly in her sleep and sobbed in the sheets, a door opening to reveal the concerned expression of her sole male roommate. Shinji came in through the doorway yelling Asuka's name, "Asuka! What's the matter!" not aware of the code or secret rule he had just violated...entering her room without granted permission.

However, the only word coming from her mouth was a mumbled "Mamma..." and several more sobs. Shinji ran over to the bed to shake her awake, despite having entered dangerous territory in her predatory attack range. "Asuka...what's wrong...?" It wasn't normal to see the younger girl acting like this, for her strong and indomitable personality dominated over everything, large and miniscule in her path.

Asuka's eyes were brimmed with tears as they opened to show the little girl inside seeking warmth and comfort from any source, and Shinji had been the one standing there, so it was much easier to use him for a shoulder to cry on. Shinji would readily comply if anything went wrong, but would do so anyway for his caring of the girl was profoundly deep within embedded roots of the rock. Asuka's arms reached out to Shinji and grabbed him in a hug, pulling him towards the bed and on top of her.

Shinji blushed, rearranging the embrace to him on the side and Asuka beside him. "A-Asuka?"

The girl crawled on top of him and cried into his chest, grasping his waist. "Mamma! Don't leave me! I'll be good, I promise!" she cried and cried, her tears soaking up his shirt.

Shinji ran a support hand up and down her back and through her hair. "...I won't leave you...I promise," he whispered into her ear.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

Asuka's tears stopped, but her ears did not keep from perceiving sound. "And that song...I wrote it...just for you, Asuka..."

Content on hearing what she wanted to hear, the girl's face rose from his chest and her eyes opened. Shinji was about to back away when she grasped his face with both hands, the boy staring at her wide-eyed in terror. He attempted his exodus from the bed one too many times as her weight forced him to stay down, pulling his face ever slowly towards hers...

"Y-You...won't leave me, right?" Asuka pleaded...almost...

Not knowing what else or much else to do in the matter, Shinji nodded. "No, I won't. Don't worry...I'll be right here whenever you need me...if you want me to..."

Asuka's arms tightened around his thin frame. "...Thank you..." The morning, however, would prove to be hectic, but for now, Asuka was simply fixated on the point of collision between their noses and exactly what part of them would join in sheer mirth in happiness...

She approached his lips with hers and for a second the world stopped and time stood still. The feeling shook her body with an electrolyzing sensation, like a bolt of energy, running down her spine, through her fingers, and down the rest of her body to her feet. Her heart was pounding madly within its chambers as its thirst for the love she never had was quenched by the gentle ease and comfort this mere boy had given her while resting in his embrace. She drank at the full taste of his lips, never letting go of the succulent flavor, the melodious rapture of joy passing through her body.

Shinji decided to give in and melted into the kiss, almost nourishing every bit of himself with every taste being delivered from his senses. Minutes later the two broke and stared each other in the eyes, nearly diving into one another again.

"Wow...I never knew you were the type, Third Child..." she winked, chuckling at his facial expression.

The boy blushed heavily, turning away once again from the redhead, afraid of igniting her wrath, seeing how she was now fully awake, functioning at one-hundred percent of her abilities. But she insisted on grabbing his head and tugged it back into her direction to face her. She reached for his hand and pulled on it slightly. "Don't worry, I didn't say it was necessarily a bad thing, you idiot. It's just that you... (blushing) seem to be quite the master at kissing, I might add!"

"Uh...you too?" he was unsure of what to say...to her...compliment?

"You know, my date earlier wasn't that exciting, did I tell you? In fact, you were much better than him. But that's a pretty big comparison, don't you agree?"

Shinji was curious of what they had done earlier. "What did you do to him?" he said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Well, let's see, we were waiting in line for some ride and I told him I would be right back. But what I really did," she said while snickering, "was go to the ticket booth and buy a train ticket for back home. So I ditched him and that's how I came back here."

Shinji was laughing. "Hah! That's so cold of you."

"Well now I don't have to worry about dates since I already found the perfect one!" Asuka added, leaning in for another kiss. Their lips made contact and once again, the world exploded in millions of ash and warm embers sparkling at their satisfied hearts seeking one another.

As they broke, Shinji added, "You're too special to me. Seeing you cry like that was hard for me to endure...I just don't want to see you hurt..."

Asuka looked at him. "Shinji...I came back just for you..." And she closed for another kiss...sitting there, the both of them, embracing and kissing all night before they went to bed to a slumber of peaceful dreams devoid of petrifying nightmares... finding out how truly wonderful lifeis to each other while they were both in the world...

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

----------------------------------------

Yes, I know; OOC in every spot, though it was intended for the purposes of this fic. I just wanted to try a little one-shot, though this would never happen like this at all in the series. Call it WAFF, burnable trash, whatever you want, but just send me a review or too, okay? Just too see if this is even worthy enough of staying on the site. Oh and another thing, the grammar might be a tad bit...disjointed here and there because of the format whenever I posted it. But other than that, nothing much more to say.


End file.
